1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and method for transferring call charges. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal and method of transferring call charges between mobile terminals wherein a charge associated with a call between mobile terminals can be transferred to a party having an advantageous fee charging structure to reduce user expenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a wireless communication device that can be readily carried and moved by a person for communication at most times and places. Such a mobile terminal as a mobile station (MS) can be freely moved in service areas formed by base stations (BS) of a mobile network system to which the mobile terminal is subscribed, and used to make a wireless connection to a desired recipient through a communication path established by monitoring, controlling and switching operations of a mobile switching center (MSC).
In recent years, mobile terminals have become popularized and are currently carried by numerous users.
A user carrying a mobile terminal may place/receive a call to/from another user. Sometimes, during an ongoing call, it may be difficult for a user to identify which of the parties placed the call and which received the call. An ordinary mobile terminal displays, as information about the other party, a registered name and phone number if the other party is registered in a phone number list, or only a phone number if the other party is not registered, and does not display calling/called party information. Hence, it may be difficult for the user to identify which of the parties is the calling party and which is the called party prior to termination of the current call.
A user may be inconvenienced if they are unable to use their mobile terminal owing to discharge of the battery or loss of the mobile terminal itself. The user may be more inconvenienced if public or wired phones are not immediately available.
In such situations, the user may try to use another person's mobile terminal. However, because of a call charge, the other person may be reluctant to allow the user to use their mobile terminal, and therefore the user may encounter difficulty in using another person's mobile terminal.
To solve this call charge problem in the use of another person's mobile terminal, Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-0017464 discloses a call charge method wherein, in the case of a call made by use of another person's mobile terminal, an associated call charge is imposed on a mobile phone number designated by the user. However, this call charge method requires a complex authentication procedure including password input, thereby lengthening the time in use of another person's mobile terminal.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2005-0104776 discloses another call charge method wherein if a call is placed by a person registered in an allotment list stored in a mobile terminal, the call is treated as a collect call. This call charge method enables the called party to be appointed in advance to pay the call charge. However, the method does not permit change of the paying party during an ongoing call, thereby imposing an entire charge associated with the call on the called party.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mobile terminal and method for transferring call charges between mobile terminals.